To Luffy, from Ace, in heaven
by EurekxMisora
Summary: Just before Rayleigh leaves Luffy alone during training, a mysterious letter was discovered. Read on to find out about Ace's well-being.


**My first one short fic. Which is also my first One Piece fic. I saw this picture of Ace in paradise and its sooo beautiful~ (Though I don't know who drew it.) Anyway, I do not owe One Piece and the picture I use for the fic as it belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

In the calm belt, there was an island named Rusukaina. The island's aggressive changes of season were harsh on the 2 men who were training there.

Now it's Autumn and Rayleigh was staring at Luffy who was staring at his straw hat that he left on the stone.

Rayleigh watched Luffy silently; he planned to leave Luffy here for the next 6 months. As he is about to give him the final test to ensure that he can survive on his own. But he planned to leave him when he's distracted. So he wanders if he can really accept it.

Luffy stared at the straw hat that was placed put on the stone. It literally never got damage or moved from that spot despite the harsh winds or rains. Placing the wild animals aside. Rayleigh's vivre was even still in place. He lifted his hat and noticed a letter that was underneath it.

He picked up the letter and opened it. It says:

_To Luffy,_

_I know that the fact that I had to leave you must have shocked you. I heard from old man that you even past out._

_Really, what the hell were you thinking?! Collapsing in the middle of a war?! Baka! Well can't really blame ya but...Sigh. I'm just glad that you're safe._

_Anyway, I only had 1 chance of this so I might as well make use of it._

_I woke up in a strange place surrounded by a field of flowers. I think this is what people called afterlife? I guess..._

_Well that aside, I met a lot of people there. I came here first before old man did but I was asleep wayyy longer than he did. So I pretty much missed out a lot._

_Old man told me the 1 hour of his last moments before I passed on. I even saw Thatch there! Man I really thought I was dreaming!_

_Thatch introduced to me the people I wanted to see the most. It was my parents. My mom is as beautiful as the rumours says. Even though I don't really look like her, I got my freckles from her._

_However my mind went blank when I saw my dad. The Pirate King._

_He was lying in the grass field looking the same before his death. But unlike my mom, I didn't feel anything at all._

_He gave a huge smile when he saw me. He even tried to have a chat with me but I remained silent. I couldn't understand why could I not shout out my anger for all those hard years he made me go though._

_Instead, I showed signs of weakness. But that cloud of shrouded shadows cleared when "he" gave me my first hug._

_He said that even though that I hated him for all my life, I've always wanted to met him myself. And if he had the chance, he'd pour out all of his love for me._

_I tried not to cry buckets. There were so many people watching me. But I couldn't stop my tears from flowing. And I finally realised, that I really admired him all along._

_Mum joined the hug fest as well . I finally got my wish, to feel love my parents._

_But things were really empty without you Luffy._

_Like when you would embarrass people or when you always get into trouble. And guess what, I even told them about you!_

_Dad even said that he would even like to met you here in paradise!_

_I'm sure you'll love to met him but not yet! You still have a long life ahead. Only when you concur the grand line and grow into an old man like gramps!_

_Cause here in Paradise, you can only remain the age that you died at. But if ya too old, you'll end up like old man here and be stuck like that forever!_

_Anyway, I really miss all of you. You, gramps, Dadan, Makino, Jinbe, Shanks and the rest of the Whitebeard pirates._

_Yeah, my parents noticed the Whitebeard jolly roger tattoo on my back. And they were really thankful to all of you for knowing my purpose in life._

_Sorry but I can't find Sabo, I looked for him for 1 year and a half but he's not here. Mom says that not everyone can end up in this "Paradise"._

_By the way, my grave is somewhere in the new world. You can drop by and pay me a visit. And maybe I'll be able to get him to chat with us!_

_Don't worry, I'm fine now. And my only wish is that you will fur fill the dream you longed for. And, I'll always be watching you from up here._

_Love Ace ('v')('^')_

_PS, if Rayleigh is still there, tell him that Roger, I mean dad is grateful to him that he trained you and for being a great friend as well. Also please give my regards to everyone in your crew as well._

* * *

Luffy doesn't really like to read at all but he really wanted to treasure every word in the letter. But a strong wind blew and the letter slipped off from his hand.

Rayleigh used Haki to catch the envelope but the letter that Luffy just read flew away with the wind away from the island.

"Luffy." Rayleigh called out, "Sorry I couldn't catch the letter you were reading just now. Was it something important?"

"Nah." Luffy replied, "It's fine. It had already served its purpose."

Rayleigh noticed a bump in the envelope and manage to take out a photo which was in it.

"I don't quite agree." Rayleigh stretch the card towards Luffy, "Something tells me that this would make you much more satisfied."

Luffy gazed at the card. Then gave a big grin.

"Your right. Ace looks really happy in that picture. Woah! That's the pirate king! I wanna be next to him the next time!"

He then turned to Rayleigh, "And besides, I like pictures better and words."

"Haha." Rayleigh laughed, "Oh well, if it makes you feel happy then I guess it's alright."

"And Rayleigh," Luffy paused a bit, "I already know your gonna leave first but, I wanna tell you the message Roger wanted to send to you."

Rayleigh was surprised, not only did Luffy knew of his early departure but also that Roger still wanted to tell him something.

"Thank you, for training the next pirate king!"

Rayleigh turned around and smiled, "Roger, so you are watching him after all."

An hour later after Rayleigh left, Luffy placed his hat back on the stone.

"Wait for me Ace, in 6 months time, we'll meet again in the New World!"

_Fin_

**Well that's it. I'm not good at writing but I really wanted to try anyways. I don't usually write those pretty words so some things might look really odd.**

**But even so, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
